


No Longer a Thief

by HimeBee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Betrayal, Bondage, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Regret, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slight spoilers, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, some angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You were foolish to believe Akira would just forget about you... Ater all, you were the main contributor behind his arrest.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Yoo, so I'm writing this mainly cuz I'm getting back into Persona 5 because I'm rewatching a playthough XD 
> 
> ☆ And I'm a thirsty hoe, but that's not the point- 
> 
> ★ Anyway, enjoy as usual! I'm trying to get my writing schedule back in sync with my life, so x'D Gimme some time to adjust

It was such an odd transition, going back to your everyday life after being in the Metaverse with the Phantom Thieves. Not only did your surroundings change, the way your teammates behaved and conducted themselves did as well; especially your leader. Akira was already a strange one, you noted as soon as you joined the Phantom Thieves.

He behaved entirely different from the way he did in reality, as opposed to the Metaverse. Akira Kurusu was a timid young man that didn't speak up much unless he was spoken to. Joker, however, was a completely different man. You honestly couldn't tell which was the facade.

Considering he could wield multiple Personas, perhaps there was nothing false or forged about either of his personalities. The duality of man sure is a sight to behold, especially when you, a traitor amongst the group has been found out by none other than the leader himself. Even after you had gotten him caught dead-to-right, the scheming thief still somehow managed to come out on top.

Even now.

You were alone together in a secluded place you couldn't quite pinpoint, head feeling way too fuzzy right now. You could tell he was near, based on the faint aroma of coffee beans and the comforting smell of his cologne. He was much closer than you thought.

"I know you're awake. The sleeping pills weren't _that_ strong." Was it Akira speaking to you now or Joker? You were unsure, for the time being.

"Hey, focus on me." A warm hand tapped your cheek one then twice, causing your droopy eyelids to cooperate somewhat in their usual fashion.

It hurt to open them fully, so you decided to squint. Your ex-leader was standing in front of you, wearing his usual Phantom Thief outfit sans the mask. His cool, ashen eyes flickered from your dazed expression to your hands bound behind your back and tied securely to the chair. His handy work, of course.

"Well good morning to you, treasure. Have a nice nap?" He asked with a slightly overly-doting lilt to his voice, assuring you that he was merely teasing. You scoffed.

"Waking up with my hands tied behind my back isn't the way I normally start off my day." The thief circled around you momentarily, humming as he did so.

"Ah, is it a little tight? I'm sorry; do you feel hopeless? Like you'll most likely never see the light of day again?" The rope binding your wrists suddenly got much tighter to the point where it forced a pained yelp out of your sore throat as you felt the material digging deeper and deeper into your flesh.

"Because that is _exactly_ the way I felt when I was arrested." His voice, full of spite and bitterness, was right beside your ear as he leaned closer to make sure you heard him.

"But you're lucky I was able to get out, little minx. From that day forward, I vowed to pay you back in full the next time I saw your annoyingly cute face." His hands began running down your arms, slowly, until you felt your heart leap into your throat once his hands were close enough to squeeze your breasts.

"After all, you know how important a vow is… Right, treasure?" When his palms covered your breasts, only then did you realize your Phantom Thief uniform had been removed, leaving you in your undergarments.

Akira seemed to noticed your panic and chuckled resentfully.

"Oh, are you looking for your uniform? Sorry, but you lost that the moment you betrayed us." He had absolutely no right to be touching you like this, even if you weren’t one of them in the end!

"Keep your hands to yourself, thief.." You muttered whilst attempting to wiggle away from his persistent groping, but Akira wasn’t about to let you slip away yet again.

No, he had to make sure you paid for what you had done first.

Akira laughed at your words. And he laughed, and he laughed and laughed because coming out of your mouth, it was nothing short of hilarious.

_“Thief?_ A thief, now am I? Then what does that make you, hm?” Akira’s fingers trailed from your chest, up your collarbone and then to your neck; his touch was so gentle and it scared you even more.

“I’m-- ack-!” His leather-clad fingers furled around your throat before you could even finish your statement, pressing down until you sputtered. Akira’s speed frightened you, but it wasn't surprising.

"As far as I’m concerned, you’re no better than us.” His fingertips pressed harder into your neck until he was constricting your windpipe entirely.

Your primal instincts begun to kick in and your legs started thrashing around, shaking the chair you were tied to as you desperately gasped for air. He wasn’t going to kill you… Right?

“But don't worry, treasure, I don't plan on ending your life. Where’s the fun in that?" You wanted to run, to get out of this situation entirely and yet… There was absolutely no way for you to get away now.

You were cornered.

  
“Why don’t you try struggling again? Who knows, maybe you’ll get free this time.” You could feel his warm breath against your cheek, and it sent a violent chill down your spine to the point where your shoulders actually started trembling.

He was merely playing with you, so why did you feel such a sense of dread whenever you attempted to fight against the rope wrapped around your wrists? You could already feel the rough material beginning to chafe against your skin, and it was quite unpleasant.

“Giving up already? Good, I wanted to try something...” Akira was still behind you, which was disconcerting in and of itself; it was even worse when his hands started trailing down your body, starting at your collarbone.

His nails slightly scratched you as they were dragged down further, skipping over your bra and down your stomach. The Phantom Thief hummed when his fingers came in contact with the damp patch in your panties, bringing a furious blush to your cheeks. How embarrassing…

“I _knew_ you were a freak, little minx.” The young man chuckled, slipping a few fingers below the band of your underwear to have better access to your wet pussy lips.

You were getting turned on and it pissed you off to the point where you tried struggling again. Akira laughed at your futile attempts whilst using one hand to hold your hip down firmly as the other stayed inside your panties.

He was whispering something to you, but all you could hear was the slight ringing in your ears when his fingers finally pushed inside of you. Not taking a moment to allow you to adjust, Akira continued moving them inside you up to his last knuckle. Your thighs quaked as a strangled moan tumbled from your lips.

You didn’t want to enjoy this; you really didn’t, but he was making it quite difficult to _hate_ it…

“Does that feel good? Because I’m not doing this for you, you know.” His tone was harsh, spoken directly against the shell of your ear, slender fingers scissoring inside your cunt now until your back arched as far as the binds would allow.

You cried out his real name, lip quivering when he didn’t respond to you. Your heart was aching, but that wasn’t what concerned you right now. Something cold was now in between your legs, forcing its way inside you with Akira’s assistance.

You glanced down, startled to see a vibrator pill that appeared to be a few sizes too large sliding inside you with slight resistance. With your head tossed back, you cried out in pain and asked him to spare you. He simply ignored you, continuing to worm the toy on in until your body was pliant enough to proceed further.

“I have some business to attend to, so I’m gonna leave you here with this. I think you’ll like it. If you’re good while I’m gone, I may even consider giving you a reward.” He chuckled, mostly to himself before activating the vibrator and setting it to the lowest setting possible.

The buzz was not as intense as you thought it would be, but still very noticeable. It was enough to make you wet, yet not enough to send you over the edge. Akira was well aware that you wouldn’t be able to get off like this. That was exactly the point.

“W-wait, wait-- you’re not actually gonna leave me here like this, right? R-right?!” Panic ensued when you realized he actually _was_ going to leave you like that; tied helplessly to a chair, wrists and ankles bound tightly.

Your panties were slightly pulled down your hips, enough to expose your cunt to the cool air of whatever room you were in currently. The vibrator was all the way inside of you, so there was no way you could wiggle around to make it fall out.

You hadn’t realized just how hopeless the situation was until he peered at you from over his shoulder with a devilish smile you had never seen on Akira's lips before.

This wasn’t Akira.

_It was Joker now._

“Be a good girl and don’t move, okay? I’ll come back for you, later.” Your heart dropped when the door shut behind him, mouth feeling suddenly too dry for your liking.

All of your past actions were finally coming back to truly torment you... When would “later” be..? 


	2. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira returns to "question" you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ _Whew.._ So here's the second part to that smut I said I'd write like, ten years ago 😂 Sorry for the delay, a lot of shit has happened lately- << 
> 
> ★ Anyway, I hope this is adequate for now! <strike>I will more than likely add a third chapter because I hate myself and I also end up making oneshots into series</strike>
> 
> ☆ There is a bit of dubcon, but you guys should be cognisant of that by now when you're reading a fic by me LOL

Your entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and your cheeks were flushed to the point where you were beginning to overheat. The vibrator was still inside your pussy, and you only managed to push it further in by wiggling your hips way too much. Even still, you hadn't cum yet and it was nothing short of frustrating.

Breaking the ropes around your wrists was impossible, so you didn't even try. All you were able to do was sit there, writhing in your seat and whimpering like a needy little girl. That was how you felt like right now, anyway. Then, much to your relief, the door opened.

"I'm back, treasure.” Akira peeked his head in the room before entering in fully. He was holding something in his hand that you couldn't see.

“You look like you want to say something." The Phantom Thief noticed you were eyeing his hand and smirked before opening his palm, revealing a small remote controller. You could already guess what it was to.

"Were you a good girl while I was away? Do you think you deserve a reward?" At this point, you were way too tired to fight him or even argue so you merely nodded.

"Ah, you haven't finished yet, have you? Good girl…" The toy inside you suddenly got much more active, sending a violent chill down your spine and causing your back to arch.

Loud, whiny moans spilled from your mouth as pleasure began to shoot throughout your entire body. It felt nice, especially after wanting to cum for some time now. Your pussy was extremely sensitive, but that didn’t concern you in the slightest. All you wanted now was release.

However, Joker stole that from you once again when he turned the vibrator off. You almost sobbed pitifully, but you held it in and simply whimpered in frustration. The young man regarded you curiously, eyeing you up and down before smiling.

“Sorry, I just can’t help but to tease you. Say you’re a good girl for me and I’ll let you cum?” Akira reasoned, still toying with the remote in his hand as he stood before you. You felt as if he was looking down on you…

“G-go fuck yourself.” Akira tilted his head a little to the side.

"Why would I do that when I have you, treasure?" You groaned shortly as you turned your gaze away from his smug smile.

You should’ve known he would take your retort literally. Perhaps it was better for you to remain silent and just ignore him… Then again, you felt uncomfortably hot and your body was even more sensitive now after being denied another chance to cum.

“You know, you could try being a bit sweeter. Maybe then I’d give you what you want.” Your former leader approached you before crouching so that he was eye level with your knees.

Not bothering to give you any time to respond, Akira forced your legs apart as far as they would go with your ankles still tied together. You yelped involuntarily, trying to close your legs again but Akira was much stronger than you.

The young thief licked his lips slowly at the sight of your panties pulled to the side. They were completely drenched, with the vibrator pill still lodged inside your sensitive entrance.

“So pretty, treasure… You should see yourself right now.”

“W-why would I wan-!” Your words trailed off into a hoarse moan as his fingers pushed the pill deeper inside, causing your juices to spill out further, making a mess of your thighs and the chair you were seated on.

He licked his lips once more as he imagined what you would taste like, but he had to remind himself that this was indeed a punishment.

You had betrayed the Phantom Thieves.

Akira had to put his feelings for you aside… It wasn’t about him, or even you anymore. It was the fact that you had put not only him but also his team in danger, and for what? That was what he wanted to find out.

“Why don’t you tell me why you ratted me out and I’ll let you finish, okay?” Despite his sweet tone, his fingers were still playing with you fairly roughly, pushing and pulling the vibrating pill in and out of your cunt.

You were unable to respond without it coming out garbled or completely incoherent. Akira seemed to notice, so his fingers stopped for a moment as they finally removed the pill. Without that insidious contraption inside you, it felt as if normal breathing was possible again.

“You’re not focusing on me. What did I say earlier?” Two harsh slaps to the inside of your thigh caused you to whimper and shut your eyes.

Akira stood back to his full height and began circling around you again after tossing the sex toy to the side. Although your eyes were still closed, you could easily make out his position based on the clacking of his shoes in your ears.

What amazed you was the fact that he could still wear his Phantom Thief outfit outside of the Metaverse… Yet, a small part of you couldn’t complain because he looked _so_ good in it.

“You only need to focus on me, [Your Name]. Nothing else matters right now except you telling me why you did it.” A shudder passed through your body as you became aware of his lips and warm breath against the shell of your ear, as well as his gloved fingers pinching your nipples through your bra.

“A-Akira!” The pressure on your nipples increased when you cried out his name, squirming around at the oddly pleasurable sensation of the leather rubbing against your breasts.

The young man could feel his pants beginning to tighten at the sound of your whimpers and hoarse moans. You must’ve been screaming and crying out for a while when he left you, considering how scratchy your voice sounded. Just thinking about you writhing against the wooden chair with your wrists and ankles bound to it was turning him on…

“Do you want to cum?” Akira’s voice had become smothered with lust, giving it a deeper and much raspier tone as he asked you once again with a more demanding lilt,

_”Do you want to cum?”_

“...I want to cum.” As soon as the words left your mouth, the rope binding your wrists and ankles fell into a heap at your feet due to Joker’s swift and smooth cutting.

The Phantom Thief revealed his knife to you shortly, teasingly twirling it before tossing it somewhere in favor of holding you instead. Joker carried you over to a wall, allowing you to slouch against it with your arms braced in front of you as you heard the sound of his pants being undone. It sent another shiver of excitement down your spine.

“What do you.. Plan on doing?” For whatever reason, the embarrassment had started to settle in on top of your arousal and it was only slightly jarring when you felt the moist tip of his cock moving up and down your slit.

“You said you wanted to cum, right? I’m only giving you what you want.” The young man responded in a too-innocent-to-be-true tone of voice before shifting his hips and pushing more and more of himself inside you.

Immediately, you clawed at the wall whilst he held your hips steady, slowing feeding his cock into your pussy. You were fucking _soaked._ Akira smirked quietly to himself while he watched you slowly but surely melt into him. You lost all that earlier aggression you had as soon as his cock was fully in you. What a slut.

“If I let you finish, will you tell me what I want to know?” He grunted next to your ear as his grip increased on your plush hips. Even though he was wearing gloves, you could feel his blunt nails beginning to dig into your flesh.

You didn’t want to give in so easily. A small, useless piece of your pride still remained and you wanted to resist as long as you possibly could. Although it wasn’t the easiest thing to do, especially when the sound of him pounding into you started to become more evident.

“I’ll tell you, Akira! Just l-let me cum, please, _please.”_

"You're fairly compliant when it's something you want, hm?" Akira hummed as his pace increased, causing your ass to jiggle each time he pounded into you.

Your legs were beginning to lose strength and you would've collapsed against the wall if he hadn't been holding you upright. Curious, you peered over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of your former leader furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip as he focused solely on fucking you senseless.

You had forgotten how attracted you were to him…

"How much longer do you think you can last? From the way you're tightening around me, it can't be too long." There was a smugness in his voice, but you couldn't bring yourself to complain with his cock stretching you out.

"Close... 'm close…" You slurred as you leaned further against the wall, only to have Akira follow your movements and press back into you.

You could feel his body molding against yours and for a moment, it felt natural for you to be against one another. A breathless moan left your mouth as he roughly groped the globes of your ass, beginning to fuck you harder to facilitate your orgasm.

“Come for me, [Your Name]…” The last thing you remember is distantly hearing yourself hoarsely screaming with his breath against your ear, accompanied by his warm seed spurting inside you.

Then you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaa, of course I'm split this into two parts. I'm the queen of cuck, after all >:3c 
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!


End file.
